Carried Away
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: It was supposed to be just a kiss...just to see what it was like. But they couldn't help it...they got carried away.


**Warnings: Elricest, smut  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Author Notes: Just got a position as moderator for the Elricest club, Silver-and-Gold on DA, was looking at various artwork and got inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Carried Away **  
_By: Kitsuna Ri_

It was supposed to be a kiss. Just a quick and simple, experimental kiss. Nothing more, they only wanted to satisfy their curiosity. But things were going further. They needed to stop. This wasn't right. But they wanted it so badly.

It had started with a simple question or statement really. Al turned to his brother, glancing up at him nervously. "K-Kiss me nii-san. I want to know…to know what it's like to kiss you." Ed stared at him, shocked and confused. "You...you really want me to Aru?" Al nodded, a blush creeping across his face.

Ed had leaned in, gently pressing his lips against his brothers. Al nervously returned the kiss, his lips parting slightly. Ed ran his tongue across Al's soft lips, moving into his mouth. They should have stopped there.

Al moved closer to Ed, his brother's arms wrapping around him hesitantly. Ed deepened the kiss, making it become more heated. Their pace picked up, Al was pushed gently onto the bed, Ed straddling his hips.

This was so wrong. They were brothers. They needed to stop.

Ed's lips moved from Al's, making him whimper in objection. But Ed moved to Al's neck, nipping at the skin lightly. Al gasped, no longer objecting.

This had to stop. They weren't supposed to do this. They had to stop.

But they couldn't. It felt too good. Their bodies craved each other's touch.

Al raised his hips against Ed's, causing him to groan pleasurably. "Such a tease," he growled, letting his hands move down his younger brother's sides. Al shivered, letting a soft moan from his lips, swollen from his brother's passionate kisses. "N-Nii-san…We're getting so, a-ah! Carried away…" Ed pulled away slightly, causing Al to give a soft whimper.

Ed's golden eyes were glazed over with a look of lust as he gazed down at his brother. "But you don't really want me to stop, do you Aru?" His voice deep and sensual, making Al buck his hips against Ed in response. Ed smirked and ran a teasing hand down Al's chest, stopping at the waistband of Al's pants. "You only asked for a kiss Aru are you so sure you want more?"

Al shuddered, wanting nothing more than his brother to tear off their clothes and end the torment. "O-Of course I'm sure nii-san! Please don't torment me anymore!" Ed gazed at him a bit longer before complying. He pressed his lips against Al's, slipping his hand into his pants. Al gasped and raised his hips, his body begging for more. "P-Please nii-san!" He panted, moaning as Ed's hand gripped around his aching erection. "A-Ahh! Y-Yes!" Ed used his other hand to tug off Al's pants, his lips moving down Al's chest.

Soon Ed's clothes were off and he was preparing Al. "It's going to hurt," He whispered into his brother's ear. Al shivered from Ed's breath against his ear, "I-It's alright nii-san. I want this." Ed nodded and positioned himself, slowly pushing in. Al clenched the sheets beneath him and gave out a soft cry. Ed stopped but Al shook his head. "N-No! Don't stop, please, please don't stop." Ed caressed Al's cheek and then pushed all the way in. Al cried out, tears leaking from his eyes, and Ed paused, waiting for Al to get used to the feeling. But he knew he wouldn't be able to wait long.

Al began to relax and Ed thrust forward, another cry escaping Al's lips. Ed pulled out and then thrust back in and began to set up a pace. Aru grasped onto Ed's shoulder, gripping onto him tightly. "N-Nii-san…" Al moaned, pleasure coursing through his body with each thrust.

They were committing another sin. Another taboo. But somehow, that just didn't matter anymore. They had been through so much together. Had a deeper bond than any other siblings, deeper than any lovers. No one could understand what they had been through, what pain had tormented them. They had tried, tried to find other lovers but it could never work out with anyone else. The two of them were tied together, meant to be by each others side forever. They had proved that even when Ed had been pulled away to an entirely different world.

So why was this so wrong? Why was it such a bad thing that they had gotten carried away? Was it really so terrible that they let one little kiss lead them to feeling the pleasure of each other's bodies?

This taboo, this sin, it could very well be their downfall. But, they were happy. They both wanted it so badly. Couldn't their love just be? Despite their gender, their shared blood?

Ed leaned down to his brother's ear, whispering, "I love you Aru, I love you. Fuck the consequences; I just want to be with you." He gave a final thrust, coming in side Al and gasping out his name as he did. Al pulled his brother into his chest, holding him close as the other panted. "I love you too nii-san, I love you too."

They had gotten carried away. It was only supposed to be a kiss. But they broke the rules, as they always did, committed another serious taboo. Yet, they just didn't care. They were happy, finally finding bliss in each other's arms. Knowing their love would be stronger than anyone else's. They were two brothers bond by blood, heart, body and soul. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

_-Owari-_


End file.
